


Thawed

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Hugs, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A tender moment between Serah and Vanille.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendre/gifts).



> Deanonifying:
> 
> AO3: [Aiffe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe)  
> Artblog: [vampyrrhicvictory](http://vampyrrhicvictory.tumblr.com/)  
> This art on tumblr: [here](http://vampyrrhicvictory.tumblr.com/post/152785866531/little-pinch-hit-i-did-for-femslashex)
> 
> Anon collection because it's easier to manage my profile by handling art this way. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Right click + view image to see bigger.


End file.
